


Feeling Green

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Theo's not jealous that Jackson keeps flirting with Scott. Nope, not at all.





	Feeling Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



Theo would always insist that he wasn’t the jealous type but the simple truth was that when it came to Scott McCall he could get horrifically jealous at a moment’s notice. Even knowing how deep and layered the friendship between Scott and Stiles Stilinski was Theo couldn’t help but feel a pang of righteous anger whenever the dorky idiot’s arms were wrapped around Scott’s shoulders or he held onto an embrace a little too long. While Theo had promised to curb his more violent ways the temptation to tear out Stiles’ throat as a response to those moments was most definitely strong. Then again maybe it was also because he still found Stiles annoying as hell.

The worst part was that Scott seemed to have no idea just how intense the emotions could get for Theo. He would make jokes about it, teasing Theo for it without realizing the blistering storm that was gathering inside the chimera’s mind at that very moment. He had gotten good at containing his thoughts and emotions over the years and even though he had allowed himself to be more emotionally vulnerable around Scott he still wasn’t comfortable sharing what he viewed as a weakness. The jealousy could cloud his mind oh so easily and he was aware of it too but there was little he could do to fight back against it.

Nobody in the pack knew about the relationship between the two and Theo was actually rather happy with that. He didn’t mind the snide remarks from the likes of Stiles and Malia which had been consistent from day one, even after he’d turned his back on the Dread Doctors and started helping the pack, but the concern and judgment from the likes of Lydia and Liam if they knew about his tryst with Scott would have been almost unbearable. The pack treated him like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment and were seemingly convinced that he was planning to stab Scott in the back if the opportunity arose. They had absolutely no idea and Theo was passed the point of trying to convince them.

Only Scott looked at Theo differently from the rest of the pack. There was a fondness in his eyes that melted the cold husk of the chimera’s heart and kept him honest. Despite the troubles of their past Scott was willing to move past it and believe that Theo could change. It was because of that belief that he continued to try day in and day out, not that he’d ever actually let the true alpha know as such. It remained unspoken between them but Theo was sure that a part of Scott knew that their bond was one of the major reasons why he tolerated the sharp remarks from the rest of the pack. 

That bond was put to the test at their first Christmas though when Theo’s jealousy would once again rise its ugly head to threaten the chimera’s attempts at tranquility. He was aware that Scott was both gorgeous and popular and that meant that he had a lot of friends that weren’t afraid to drape all over him and even kiss his cheeks upon occasion but none had felt quite so threatening as Jackson Whittemore, an old frenemy of the pack who had returned from London to spend the holidays with his family and friends.The fact that he had returned as a single gay man only made things so much more difficult because Theo could swear that every time Jackson stared at scott he was mentally undressing him with those leering eyes.

Despite knowing that he wasn’t exactly unattractive, Theo couldn’t help but compare himself to Jackson who looked like he’d just stepped directly off the runway or the front cover of some male fashion magazine. Every inch of him was sculpted to perfection as if out of marble and there didn’t appear to be a single imperfection on his whole body, even when he stripped out of his shirt which he seemed all too eager to do. He had a more slender frame than Theo but was shredded to the extreme, every ab of his six-pack clearly defined. Perhaps even worse than the sheer perfection of the body was the fact that he was well aware of it too, flaunting his beauty every chance he got, using it like it was currency to get whatever he wanted. How the rest of the pack could tolerate a self-absorbed jerk-off like Jackson but act as if Theo was the devil, he’d never know.

After enduring a ‘pack night out’ to celebrate the holidays - Scott’s idea, of course, to help everybody bond in more casual circumstances than their usual apocalypses - where Jackson seemed incapable of prying his hands away from Scott, Theo felt ready to explode. Bitter rage had echoed around his mind so much that he’d been deaf to the disparaging comments from his usual detractors. The brush of Scott’s hand during one brief moment where he’d been able to escape Jackson’s slimy grasp had calmed Theo for the slightest moment, causing his heart to flutter in a dramatically vulnerable fashion that he was quite content with keeping a secret.

The rare blissful moment was quickly interrupted by the rude arrival of Theo’s least favourite person who had apparently finished up flirting with Stiles and was now back to stalking his favourite prey. Scott seemed adorably clueless of Jackson’s advances in a most furious fashion and Theo merely tensed up as the new arrival perched at the end of the sofa, draping his legs over Scott’s lap in an action that was far too tender for Theo’s liking. This time though, Jackson’s gaze was not fixed on Scott but rather upon Theo himself.

“So you’re the new douchebag tag-along, huh?” he asked, a disgustingly smug smirk decorating his too-handsome face. Theo wanted to bury his claws into the other’s flesh and tear it right off. 

Scott huffed and shook his head. “Play nice, Jackson,” he muttered, nudging the other with his elbow. It did little to deter Jackson whose steely gaze remained firmly on Theo.

“You know, you’re kinda the new  _ me _ ,” Jackson continued without at all acknowledging Scott’s request. “Back when Scotty-boy here first got bit I was the bad boy of the pack. Too cool for these losers, sure, but I was nice enough to help them beat Peter. The first time, that is.” His tone was incredibly condescending and his smirk hadn’t dropped for a moment, causing Theo’s blood to boil. Was the other deliberately trying to antagonize him? If so he was doing a spectacular job. “I mean, I tried to kill them all way before you did. I was a kanima before a wolf, you know. It was pretty badass.”

“I wasn’t sure that trying to kill the pack was a competition,” Theo retorted, a small frown decorating his lips. Scott glanced at him then and held his gaze for a moment before peering down at his lap. “And I’m not sure how jealous I am that you were a giant lizard for a time.” As much as he was trying to rein himself in, Theo still had some bite to his words when he wanted to.

“Jealous?” Jackson exclaimed, his cheshire cat smile only growing wider. “Nobody said anything about being jealous of me - although it’s easy to see why you might be. I’ve got all the model scouts in London after me. They always tell me that these cheekbones could sell anything.” He traced a finger along them to accentuate his point, all while maintaining an intense gaze with Theo. “Please don’t feel bad if you  _ are _ jealous. It’s only natural.”

Scott groaned. Before he could say anything in an attempt to soothe the situation though, Theo found himself interjecting to defend himself. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t see anything to be jealous of. Superficial pretty boys have never really been my thing,” he fired back, his muscles tensing as he prepared for the war of words to turn physical. That was all he had ever known previously, after all, and he’d always preferred the art of subtle manipulation through dialogue than an all out vocal brawl. “But hey, you do you over in London all you like. I’ll be here holding the fort down with Scott better than you ever could.”

Much to Theo’s delight his comments seemed to strike a nerve with Jackson. His smirk faltered for a moment and there was a flash of something ugly in his eyes that gave Theo a sense of triumph. “I’m sorry, your words and your tone suggest that you think you’re better than me,” Jackson replied, feigning disbelief, “Are you really that delusional? That  _ stupid _ ? Don’t you know who I am?” His ego was on clear display for everybody to see but the majority of the pack hardly seemed surprised, having dealt with Jackson during days when his arrogance had been much worse. Theo, however, was most certainly not impressed by what he saw.

Before Theo could retort that he neither knew who Jackson was nor did he want to, Scott suddenly sprung up from his chair. The action caught the attention of the war’s participants and Theo internally flinched, wondering if his spat with Jackson had upset his Alpha in any way. He was aware that he was walking on thin ice with most of the pack but Scott had always treated Theo was a level of respect that he possibly didn’t even deserve and he didn’t want to push his luck with the other, especially given the intensity of his feelings for the other man.

“Theo, can we take a walk?” Scott asked, his expression distressingly neutral. Theo glanced from his Alpha to Jackson and just a moment’s glance at the smug expression that had returned to the other’s face had Theo jumping out of his seat and nodding in agreement. He followed Scott out of the main bar area and into the sparsely populated beer garden where they were able to locate a bench away from prying eyes. Theo’s internal anxieties began to heighten, wondering whether he was about to be scolded for losing his cool, especially in front of the whole pack who already thought he was a jackass - and rightfully so, given his past actions towards them.

Once he had glanced around to ensure they were alone, Scott reached out and took Theo’s hands into his own. Somehow the action only made the chimera feel even worse. “What was going on in there?” Scott asked, his voice soft and his eyes bright. Theo felt like crumbling inside the other’s grip, knowing that his days of keeping secrets from the other were well and truly other. As surprising as the thought was, Scott had  _ tamed _ him.

“I… may have been a little jealous,” Theo confessed after a moment of hesitation, prompting Scott to raise his eyebrows in bewilderment. “But not for the reasons he thinks! I don’t care about his damn cheekbones or that some Brits want him to walk the runway or whatever. None of that stuff matters to me, it never did.” He felt somewhat bashful at admitting his thoughts to Scott, even if he knew it was high time that he opened up. That was much easier said than done though when Theo had spent his whole life internalizing his emotions for fear of being viewed as weak and being exploited because of it. “It was-- this is so dumb-- it was the way he was with you.”

“With  _ me _ ?” Scott inquired, as adorably clueless as ever. Sensing Theo’s distress though, the True Alpha squeezed his hand around the other’s and the action was enough to give him some more confidence.

“He’s spent half of the night draped all over you! He’s into you and-- and, maybe I don’t like the idea of sharing,” Theo stammered, dropping Scott’s gaze to stare at his own feet as a fierce blush crept over his cheeks. “Especially not with a tool like that.”

For a moment neither of them said anything. Then, Scott started to laugh and Theo’s heart sunk. Was his confession that hilarious to the other? Had this been some ploy to get him to expose his weaknesses all along? Thankfully before Theo’s mind could truly run away with him, Scott’s voice cut through - “Jackson isn’t into me at all. He’s head over heels for Danny, he just doesn’t know how to tell him so he overcompensates by flirting with everyone to hope it’ll make Danny jealous. Like hell would Jackson Whittemore ever settle for  _ Scott McCall _ .”

“There’s no such thing as  _ settling _ for Scott McCall,” Theo replied with a surprise intensity, “I mean… you’re a catch. Better than I deserve at least.”

Scott opted to lean in and press his lips against Theo’s instead of offering a verbal reply, something the chimera was perfectly okay with. As their lips parted once again though, he couldn’t help but want more. Scott’s hands remained tangled with his own and their faces continued to be separated only by mere inches. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something, Mr Raeken,” he whispered. “Is my feeling right?”

“I… don’t want to share you. At all,” Theo admitted, putting his heart on the line. “And I know it might not be what you want but… I would be okay with people knowing. About us. Actually, I’d love it.”

Scott’s gentle chuckle returned once more as he leaned in to place another quick peck on Theo’s lips. “It’s what I’ve wanted for a while now too,” he agreed, “I just didn’t want to rush you. You can never be too sure when it comes to ex-villain boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” Theo asked.

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” 

“Same here,” Scott replied, rising from his seat and pulling his boyfriend with him. “Now I think we have to go tell Jackson to stop flirting with me. I’m taken, after all.” Theo could hardly hide the grin from his face as they returned to the bar, hand in hand, and were met by the howls and woots of the pack - and Jackson’s sour expression of defeat.


End file.
